projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright is a newcomer character that appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. His inclusion can be attributed to his appearance in UMvC3, and he is considered a joke character by some. He first appears in 0.9 TEST. General Phoenix Wright is a defense attorney who works at the Wright and Co. Law Offices. He can almost be considered the mascot of the Ace Attorney games, having appeared in every game in the series thus far. Wright fights for the complete acquittal of his clients, despite all of the evidence that may be stacked against them. He is famous for being able to "turn around" seemingly impossible cases. He doesn't defend clients he knows for a fact are guilty, as proven in Justice for All. Wright is described by many as a lucky person, due to having many misfortunes that would kill a normal person, but surviving. For example, he has fallen off of a 40 foot high burning bridge, and fallen into a river famous for washing away it's victims, and got off with nothing except a cold. Wright has become famous for his trademarked "Objection" text bubble. He recently appeared in the fighting game Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, despite never showing any fighting prowes. It is mainly for this reason that he appears (as mainly a joke character) in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. Attributes Phoenix Wright is an unorthodox fighter that lacks any real range, power, and speed in most of his moves, and fights his opponents without actually fighting them. However, he is a thinker, and not a fighter. A Wright player is forced to think, and use his moves strategically. Wright also has a unique "Evidence" system which can power up his side special, Take That, to one of the most powerful moves in the game. Wright "collects" evidence by landing special moves and grabs. There is no visual indicator to how much evidence someone has, but Wright will say a different line whenever he taunts depending on what evidence level you are at. However, Wright's taunt when at 1-4 evidence is one of the longest in the game. When he is KO'd his evidence does not reset. His down special, Evidence Catch, can store energy projectiles for Wright to use later. This move sees less use though, because Objection blocks every projectile, and can even turn Petey's goop into Wright's property. One area that Phoenix Wright excels in is edge guarding. His Jab and Fsmash are great at stoping below the edge recoveries. Objection can be used to turn opponents around like Mario's Cape to stop them from recovering. While not often used, Wright's F-tilt can be used to push opponents away from the edge for more safe onstage edge guarding with it's windbox. Wright's fair and nair are great for off stage edge guarding. However, while he has many tools that make him a decent edge guarder, his recovery overall is poor, with Hold It being punishable if it misses. Wright can use hold it again if it connects though, but with Hold It not helping his edge guard game very much, this won't see much use. Phoenix Wright's Normal Moves Combo *Wright rapidly searches his evidence files, throwing paper everywhere. After the first 2 hits, the paper no longer flinches. (3% first 2, 1% additional.) Side Tilt *Wright sneezes. This move generates a windbox. Based on his sneezing launcher attack from UMvC3, and the first case of Trials and Tribulations, where a younger Wright has a cold. (8%) Up Tilt *Wright throws the "Thinker" statue upward nonchalantly. (?%) Down Tilt *Wright takes out measuring tape, and pulls it out a short distance, then puts it away. (8%) Dash Attack *Wright trips forward (7%) Side Smash *Wright throws 3 sheets of paper. The first two papers combo into the third, which has above average knockback. This is loosely based on his paper tossing move from UMvC3. (24% uncharged, 48% full charge) Up Smash *Wright punches the air with joy. (9% uncharged, 15% full charge) Down Smash *Wright pulls out his desk, and slams his arms on it. Getting hit by the desk traps opponents. This is mostly identical to his desk slam animation in court. (15% uncharged, 24% full charge) Neutral Air *Wright looks at a sheet of paper. High knockback and high speed makes this good for edgeguarding, and is especially useful out of Hold It. (7%) Forward Air *Wright shows his opponent a piece of paper. (10%) Up Air *Wright brushes his hair. (7%) Back Air *Wright quickly points behind him. (5%) Down Air *Air Trip. This puts Wright into tumble state after he flips once. (8%) Throw Note: All of Wright's throws include him pulling out his Magatama, and a Psyche-Lock appears on the foe. When a direction is inputted, a Take That bubble appears, and launches the opponent in the direction pressed, with the exception of down throw, which lifts the grabbed opponent away from Wright, and sends them diagonally away from Wright. (8%) Ledge Attack *Wright throws his hands in the air, as a celebration for his lucky escape. (9%) Get Up Attack *Wright stands up quickly, coming to a realization. (8%) Phoenix Wright's Special Moves Misc. Animations Entrance *Phoenix Wright is seen at his desk, where he taps a sheet of paper, slams the desk, than finger points. The desk vanishes afterward. While doing this, Wright says; "Your honor, the defense is ready to present!" Taunt Note: Wright has 3 taunt motions, his first one plays from evidence levels 1-4, where he scratches his chin. The second one plays from levels 5-8, where he examines a paper. (Note this taunt is glitched and does not appear in 0.9 TEST) The final one is only at evidence level 9, where he will look up, put his hands on his hips, and nod. The following section will list the individual voice clips of his taunts: #''"There's something suspicious"'' #''"Any leads?"'' #''"Could it be?"'' #''"I spy a contradiction"'' #''"I have evidence!"'' #''"More evidence"'' #''"Yes, yes, yes!"'' #''"I have you now!"'' #''"I'll turn things around!"'' Win *Wright looks around, then puts his left hand behind his head, laughing nervously and scratching his head while saying "You gotta keep cool under pressure, that's the mark of a great lawyer." Gallery wright2.png|OBJECTION! wright3.png|Hold It on the ground. wright4.png|Hold It in the air. wright1.png|Level 1 Take That... wright5.png|...Level 9 Take That! wright6.png|Wright's throw. wright7.png|The start of Wright's final smash. wright8.png|TAKE THIS! Trivia *He was first playable in the APEX 2013 Demo 0.9 Preview, along with Snivy, Ashley, Ganondorf, Pichu, R.O.B., Ice Climbers, and Petey Piranha. *Ironically enough, Wright (a defense attorney) has a defense oriented playstyle. *The sprites used in Wright's Final Smash are ripped directly from the Ace Attorney games, right down to the background. *Wright is the only character to have three taunts. *However, if individual voice clips are counted, Wright has 9 taunts. *Due to an error, Wright's final smash is usable in 0.9 TEST despite Final Smashes being disabled due to errors with porting and most new characters not having final smashes. It can be performed by using taunt, then attacking, and Wright will cancel his taunt with his final smash. This is possibly due to the files being left over for a personal version of Wright given to one of the developers who requested a version with the Final Smash enabled. Category:Characters Category:Ace Attorney Universe Category:Almost Completed Category:Punisher Characters Category:Power-Up Characters